robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Free Robux
Want to earn some free robux? In a way, that mysterious message that popped up in the chat broke the silence, despite the fact there was no voice possessing the words. It sent shivers down my spine. I was the only one on the server. It was private. I wonder how they got on, I thought. ForgottenMemories: Who are you? How did you get on here? FreeRobuxHere: Want to earn some free robux? ForgottenMemories: Um, no. Can you answer my question? FreeRobuxHere: Want to earn some free robux? I hopped on my motorcycle and drove out of the prison and through a tunnel, zooming through the desert and city as the same message continued appearing in the chat. After about thirty minuets of searching, I assumed the mysterious entity was simply a bot that somehow hacked its way into a private server. I exited Jail Break and looked up FreeRobuxHere and found his profile page. There was strangely no avatar, just a white circle where a character should be. I then sent a request for the player to be banned. I then joined one of my favorite games, The Infinite Obby, and began hoping over obstacles. Before long, a familiar message appeared. FreeRobuxHere: Want to earn some free robux? I asked other players who were present in the game if they ever encountered FreeRobuxHere and how to stop it. But I was strangely met with, “Who is FreeRobuxHere?” by the users who were willing to answer my question. I then pointed out the messages that had been appearing in the chat, to which others responded, “I don’t see anything.” I was deeply confused. The messages that were appearing didn’t look like private messages. Could the bot somehow be programmed to target a specific player? I was driven to exiting the game out of paranoia. Who was that player? Why were they after me? Was this some king of prank? That’s when a friend request was sent to me. I wasn’t surprised to see it was sent by FreeRobuxHere. I reluctantly accepted his friend request and invited him to join the chat. ForgottenMemories: Who are you? FreeRobuxHere: Want to earn some free robux? ForgottenMemories: No! Are you some kind of bot? FreeRobuxHere: Want to earn some free robux? ForgottenMemories: Fine! I would like some robux! How do I get them? To my surprise, I received a popup saying: click HERE to earn your robux. I knew it was a scam. I wanted to get rid of it, but there was no exit button. I resulted in shutting off my computer and spending the rest of my day outside. I needed some fresh air after being weirded out by the stupidest most annoying scam in the existence of trojan virus carriers. Later that night, while I was sleeping soundly in my bed, the sound of my computer turning on shook me awake. I stared in horror as my screen displayed blood dripping from the top and severed hands clawing at the screen as if trying to get out. All of the sudden, an eerie voice erupted from my speakers, it was demonic and raspy. From what I could make out in the shocked state I was in, the voice said, “Why won’t you accept my gift of free robux? Why? Why, why, why, why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY!?” "I…I-I could use some free robux.” I managed to choke out. With that response, my computer screen abruptly turned back to normal. And the same popup from before appeared. I slid out of my bedsheets and crept over to my computer. I was about to take hold of my mouse, but it conveniently started moving on its own and hovered over the word HERE. I gulped. And without thinking, I clicked the link... Feedback please! Category:Marked for Review Category:Weird